Finding Comfort In Your Arms
by dcmasters
Summary: Two people become close over tough times, finding comfort in the other person arms. This is a JAM fic, meaning it contains femalefemale relationships! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**FINDING COMFORT IN YOUR ARMS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Samantha Nixon or Jo Masters. They are the property of TalkbackThames and shall be safely returned once I have finished with them. :P**

**Warning: This fic will contain same sex relationships. If this is not your thing, then please read no further. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating my other fic and adding my deleted scenes fic. Thought I'd give you this for now whilst I work on the next chapters. It was just something I put together in an hour, just random thoughts that turned into a fic! Hope you enjoy and please review!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1:_

She hadn't been happy for a long time. Her world had fallen apart in such a short space of time. One disastrous relationship after the next had taken begun to take its toll on the usually headstrong woman. Of course, the last of her relationships she had ended for her own sake, she couldn't bear to have her heart ripped into a million pieces again – the miscarriage from her previous relationship with Stuart had already done that. So what do you do when things get too much – take a holiday. Which is exactly what Samantha Nixon did over Christmas, though she'd only planned going away for part of the time off she'd taken. She spent time off to herself, thinking about her life and what she wanted. However, Sam wasn't prepared for the unexpected knock on her door one lazy afternoon…

* * *

'Damn' she thought to herself, still dressed in her pjs and curled up on the couch watching a dvd. Sam placed her empty cup down on the table as she got up, pausing the dvd on the way to the door. Opening the door, Sam was shocked at what she saw before her.

"Jo," she said, hugging the woman who appeared weak, her face tear-stained.

"Hi Sam," Jo said quietly, "I didn't know where else to go."

"What is it Jo? What's happened?" Sam said, ushering Jo inside the house towards the living room, sitting her down.

"I… I messed up," Jo replied, "Completely ruined my undercover job."

"Come on Jo, it can't be that bad," Sam said, kneeling in front of her.

"We got the guy we were after," Jo answered softly.

"See, its not all that bad," Sam replied.

"Sam, Seth… he…" Jo whispered.

"Seth? Seth Mercer?" Sam asked, remembering the fight they'd had about him before Jo had gone undercover.

Jo nodded. "He's dead… It's all my fault," she said, breaking down in tears.

Sam pulled Jo close into a hug. "Jo, I'm so sorry," she replied, "I'm sure it wasn't your fault though."

Jo cried as Sam held her. She'd never let her guard down in front of a colleague before, but this was an exception, she felt like she had no one else. "We were in a warehouse, they were chasing us… they had guns… we were cornered in a room. They shot him, I tried to save him… Then they went to shoot me, but Jack got there just in time… I put his life in danger… It's my fault," Jo managed through her tears.

"Shh…" Sam said, noticing blood stains on Jo's neck and cheek, "It's not your fault, everything's going to be ok."

As Jo's crying settled, Sam pulled away from their embrace. "I'm sorry, you don't need to see me like this, you're on holiday," she said.

"No, its ok," Sam replied, "I'd rather you talked instead of bottling it up inside. Why don't you go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up. I'll make you a warm drink and we can watch a movie or something?"

"That would be nice," Jo responded, standing up.

"Bathroom is opposite the stairs," Sam said, moving into the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

Jo made her way upstairs and went into the bathroom, slowly washing the blood from her face, neck and hands. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to get her head around what had happened over the past months in Nottingham and back in Sun Hill. Jo had never thought this was how things would work out, she never wanted Seth dead, but he was, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, as it slowly opened. "Everything okay?" Sam asked, peering around the corner.

"Um, yeah sorry, just thinking," Jo replied, turning towards Sam.

"Okay, well drinks are ready, just thought I'd bring you this," Sam said, holding a shirt and jumper in her arms, "They should fit."

"Thanks," Jo replied, taking them from Sam, "I'll be down in a minute."

Sam nodded, before leaving the bathroom, allowing Jo to get changed and seating herself in the living room sipping her drink as she waited on Jo. A few minutes later Jo emerged from upstairs and sat herself down next to Sam, picking up her cup, her hands warming instantly. Sam smiled at Jo as she pressed play on the dvd she had already started.

"I hope you don't mind, I'd already started this one," Sam said.

"No its fine, you carry on," Jo replied, leaning back against the couch.

* * *

An hour later the credits began rolling and by this time Jo was asleep, her head resting against Sam shoulder. Sam looked over at her and smiled, turning the TV off allowing Jo to sleep - she looked exhausted and probably needed all the rest she could get right now. Sam brushed a straying strand of hair from Jo's cheek causing her to stir a little.

"Shh… sleep," Sam whispered, watching Jo closely.

Jo looked up at Sam and sat slightly. "I'm sorry," she said, "I never meant to fall asleep on you."

"It's okay, honestly," Sam replied, her lips suddenly meeting Jo's as the two exchanged a soft, tender kiss.

After a few moments the two of them pulled away slowly, slightly breathless, looking into each other's eyes…

* * *

_**What did they feel? Regret? Love? Disgust? Or was it confusion? If you want to find out you know what to do -review! (Ooo that rhymed :P)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sam and Jo, thought it would be nice to :P They are the property of TalkbackTHAMES.**

_Chapter 2:_

"I… I…" Sam stuttered as she felt two fingers touch her lips.

"Shh… don't say anything," Jo replied, "Don't spoil the moment by apologising, or saying it was a mistake."

Sam nodded as she felt the younger woman lean in to kiss her once softly, closing her eyes momentarily and releasing a quiet moan. Jo rested her forehead against Sam's shoulder and smiled up at her. Sam smiled back, shifting herself slightly. This caused Jo to grow a little nervous so she sat up a little.

"Another drink?" Jo asked

"Yeah, why not?" Sam smiled, as she watched Jo get up and pour them another glass of wine each.

"I should probably be going after this," Jo said, handing Sam a glass and sitting down, sipping from her own glass.

"Don't be silly, you shouldn't be on your own right now Jo," Sam replied, "Besides, you're here now and you've been drinking, you're hardly in a fit state to drive!"

Jo sighed, not really sure whether she should be spending another second in the blonde's company.

"I suppose you're right," Jo answered, "Sofa's looking pretty comfy right now anyway."

"No you don't, I won't have you sleeping on the sofa," Sam said, "Take Abi's room, she's not here right now, so it shouldn't be a problem, though be careful she hasn't left any stray toys lying around on the floor of Jared's."

Jo laughed slightly, still finding it hard, but amusing, to think of Sam as a grandmother.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Never mind," Jo smiled, seeing Sam yawn a little, "If you're tired go to bed, don't stay awake just for me."

"If you're sure," Sam said, trying to gauge how Jo was feeling.

"Yeah of course," Jo replied, "I'll be perfectly fine, besides I'm getting a little tired myself, its been quite a long day."

"Come on then, I'll show you to Abi's room and let you get settled," Sam said as she stood.

"Okay thanks," Jo responded, as she too stood and followed Sam upstairs.

* * *

Sam finished getting changed for bed and decided to go and check if Jo was settling in to Abi's room. She walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Jo, can I come in?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jo said, sitting on the edge of the bed as the door opened, wearing an over-sized top as her night gown.

"Just wanted to make sure you're settled for the night," Sam smiled, walking over to where Jo was seated..

"I'm fine, thanks," Jo replied, smiling up at Sam.

"Okay, well, night then," Sam said, touching Jo's shoulder lightly as she walked back towards the door, "You know where I am if you need anything, try and get some sleep yeah?"

"Yeah, night Sam," Jo smiled.

"Goodnight Jo," Sam said, as she closed the door and returned to her own room and getting into bed. Sam made herself comfortable, her mind unable focus on anything but the kiss her and Jo had shared earlier on in the evening. Although before Jo had left to go undercover, Sam had found herself becoming somewhat attracted to her subordinate, she had always thought kissing another woman would be uncomfortable, weird and, well, disgusting. But to her amazement it hadn't felt like that at all. Kissing Jo just felt… so right.

* * *

Jo lay awake unable to relax enough to sleep. She had enjoyed kissing Sam. It was everything she thought kissing Sam would be like. If she had to describe it in one word it would be… amazing. Jo wanted to have that same feeling every morning, every night, and, well, all the time for the rest of her life. But when she had kissed Sam, she didn't know what she saw in her eyes or what she sensed. This confused Jo and made her feel a little worse than when she had arrived. Having someone you're close to die in front of you knowing it was your fault was one thing, but not knowing if the person you think you love and want to spend the rest of your life with look as Sam had earlier, something in her heart ripped.

Doing the only thing Jo thought she could do to resolve the situation and stop herself hurting any more than was necessary, she heading for the door. Holding the handle tightly, she began shaking a little as she hesitated, trying to decide if this was the best thing to do…

_What will Jo do? Stay or leave? – Let me know what you think by reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jo Masters and Samantha Nixon. They are the property of TalkbackThames and shall be safely returned once I am finished with them.**

Author's Note: Apologies for the delay in updating, I got really busy with work/life etc. I should be updating my chapters over the next few weeks as I am on holiday for a week during this time so should have plenty of time on my hands as I am not going anywhere. This is just a short chapter to get you ready for my updates next week. Once again apologies, and enjoy the new chapter! Oh and please don't hate me (see below :p)!

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

Jo felt her hand tremor a little more as she slowly felt the door open, swallowing hard, shivering slightly as she felt a cool breeze brush her cheeks.

"Sam," Jo whispered as she walked further into Sam's room, "You awake?"

"Yeah," Sam replied as she turned over slightly so she could see Jo, "Everything ok?"

"No actually," Jo said as she approached the bed and sat on the side, "I think there's some things we need to talk about."

"Oh?" Sam questioned, sitting up.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Sam," Jo replied, "You know exactly what I mean, its been there since before I left for Nottingham, since my first proper day at Sun Hill, so lets not pretend."

"Jo, this isn't the time," Sam said.

"There never will be a right time so we might as well just talk about it now," Jo responded, "We both know there's something there between us, a… spark… something… I think its time we both stopped avoiding the subject and…"

Sam leant up and kissed Jo with passion, stopping her mid-sentence. As the need for air overcame Sam, she pulled away slowly, stroking Jo's cheek softly with her finger.

"You really do talk some nonsense DC Masters," she whispered.

"As do you DI Nixon," Jo smirked, brushing her lips lightly against Sam's.

Sam smiled, pulling Jo to lay down next to her.

"You could always spend the night here, I wouldn't want you getting too cold," Sam said.

"Well I'm sure if I stayed right here there'd be no chance of that," Jo smirked, kissing Sam softly as she slowly moved her hand down to lightly run a finger across Sam's stomach and began undressing her slowly…


End file.
